This invention relates generally to utility boxes, and particularly to means and methods for locating utility boxes mounted behind wallboard during the construction of buildings.
In the construction of buildings and building rooms a wooden frame is ordinarily erected which includes an array of upright studs that extend between floor and ceiling beams. After the building or room has been so framed the utilities for servicing the rooms, such as electrical wiring, water pipes and gas lines are mounted to the studs. The electrical wiring typically extends to a series of utility boxes that are mounted to the studs with a box opening facing the plane in which wallboard is to be subsequently erected. One or more electrical sockets may then be mounted within the utility box and electrically connected to the wiring. After the utility box, either with or without the sockets mounted therein, have been erected the studs are overlaid with sheets of wallboard. These typically take the form of four by eight foot sections of sheetrock which are placed upright over the studs and nailed in place. These sections of sheetrock are relatively large, heavy, cumbersome to handle and rather easily damaged.
Heretofore, it has been the usual practice of construction workers to mount the wallboard overlaying the utility boxes with only a few nails partially driven into the studs and then to draw a line upon the rear of the wallboard about the perimeter of the utility boxes. The workman then return to the other side of the wallboard and remove the nails and sheets from the studs. He then cuts an opening within the bounds of the perimeter marking, and then remounts the wallboard to the studs. If all has gone well the utility box will now be located within the opening cut from the wallboard thereby providing access to the electrical outlets housed or to be housed within the now exposed boxes.
The just described procedure of locating utility boxes behind wallboards is obviously very time consuming. Often it is impractical and difficult to practice such methods with only one construction worker available for the task. It frequently occurs that the initial removal of the sheetrock from the studs causes the sheetrock to chip or bend which action may easily impair the utility of the entire sheet due to the fragile composition of sheetrock. Furthermore, if a particular sheet has not been positioned flush to the next sheet during the initial mounting, the marking will be erroneous whereby a subsequent correct mounting will cause the marked location to be slightly offset from that of the true location of the utility box.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide improved means and methods for locating utility boxes.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved means and methods for locating a utility box mounted to a stud behind a sheet of wallboard.
Another object of the invention is to provide a locator for a utility box of the type described of relatively simple and economic construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a locator for a utility box the use of which may be had with minimum training and with a high degree of reliability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of locating a utility box mounted behind wallboard with improved accuracy and speed.